


Quincy's Overwatch Kinktober 2016

by Alistaire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaire/pseuds/Alistaire
Summary: My Kinktober fics mostly OC's but there are a few main Overwatch character ships, enjoy!Kink list:http://soldierzer0.tumblr.com/post/151206676009/quincys-kinktober-2016-fics





	1. Spanking (Ali/Jesse)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Spanking (OC/Jesse McCree)
> 
> Translations:  
> Dadaidh- Daddy

Alistaire was working in the lab he had been for most the day which was not unusual for him sometimes he’d even forget to eat lunch. But he was alone today Angela was going to be in meetings for most of the day and the other medical staff were taking care of sick patients. Ali was the only one running tests in the lab so when Jesse walked in it didn’t surprise him that the cowboy had managed to get past them to get to the lab. “What are you doing here Jess? I thought you wer- mmph.” Suddenly the cowboys rough lips were on Ali’s and he couldn’t help but blush. 

“I though’ I owed ya a lil kitten.” Jesse was grinning at the blush. 

“It always amazes me how to get past people just to see me, you know Angela would have our heads if she knew you were in here.” Ali teased but he couldn’t resist his boyfriends big brown eyes and that cheeky grin. 

“I know… But she’s not here now is she? She’s in a meetin' with Reyes and Morrison.” The cowboy wrapped his arms around Alistaire’s waist the man fit perfectly against him when he pulled him up off of the stool he had been sitting on. 

“What do you have in mind cowboy~?” 

“I have ya in my mind, more specifically you bent over this counter here.” Jesse reached over to pat the work counter with his flesh hand the other still around Ali’s waist. 

“Oh? And what would I be doing bent over this counter?” 

“You’d have my cock buried deep inside ya droolin' and beggin' for more, kitten~.” There was deep purred in Jesse’s voice which he often did when he was in the mood, it never failed to turn Ali on too. 

“Mmm baby that sounds good.” The doctor feigned innocence but then smirked shortly after. “But you’re going to have to try harder than that.” He was going to make Jesse work for it today, he was in a teasing mood and he loved it when Jesse teased back. 

“Oh am I now?” Jesse put his hands down to just under Ali’s butt to spin the scientist around in the process pinning him between the counter and himself. He leaned over to kiss at the Scotsmen’s neck gentle kisses and light nibbles to start off with nothing too ferocious just yet. It pleased him when he heard the others breath hitch in his throat which then gave Jesse the signal to push his bulge against Ali’s thigh, he would then whisper against his ear. “This enough persuasion for ya kitten?” 

“Y-yes, fuck yes.” The doctor moaned and pushed back against the bulge wanting it so badly, his own length twitching in his trousers thank god he never wore underwear the strain would be too much. “Please, Jess fuck I need you…” His voice was shaky would he was shivering with need, he needed to feel stretched and have Jesse’s warm seed onside him. But he was only rewarded with a simple tut from the cowboy behind him. 

“You made me wait, now it’s yer turn.” Jesse sucked at Alistaire’s neck making sure to leave behind a few marks so everyone knew Ali belonged to him, Jesse knew he could be possessive at times but he loved marking the other with bites and hickeys. 

“J-Jesse please…” 

“Ah-ah no beggin' or I’ll make ya wait longer.” He knew it was hard for Ali not to beg the man was constantly doing it during sex but it’d be interesting to see if he could allow himself not to. Jesse pulled the lab coat and Ali’s skin tight overwatch shirt off he swore the man wore it on purpose most of the time, after running his teeth down the mans back causing the doctor to arch up moaning. His cybernetic hand ran down the others chest to his navel before he undid the belt, pulling his trousers down. 

“F-fuck.” Ali shivered when he felt the cool air on his hard cock. 

“Look at ya… All ready for me.” He licked his fingers, trailing them down to the pink hole teasing it and pushing two fingers in slicked with saliva. 

“O-oh baby yes~!” Alistaire had always been loud during sex he couldn’t help it he just enjoyed himself so much. 

“Hush kitten, you don’t want people hearing us and comin' in now do ya?” Ali shakes his head and pushed back against the fingers inside him as they moved in and out though they still didn’t feel as good as Jesse’s cock. He was just about to beg when he remembered what Jesse had said to him before, the cowboy then kneeled down behind him the lick and suck at the hole as he fingered him. 

“Mmmm Jess.” Ali reached down to pet his own throbbing cock but Jesse whacked the hand away, the doctor then felt a warmth and wetness surround his balls which caused his legs to shake. But then he felt a sudden sting as the sound of skin on skin echoed in the room. 

“You like that naughty boy, ya like me spankin' you hm? Bet you want my cock inside ya too, stretching ya, filling ya with my cum.” 

“Y-yes Jess. I want to be filled so badly.” He panted and whimpered when the fingers were removed from him and he was spanked again, hissing as the red skin stung. He then felt something warm and very wet prod against his hole, it was Jesse’s tongue. He was going to eat him out! “Shit Jess… You know how I like it. Mmmm.” Jesse then pushed his tongue in completely swirling it around as he drooled down his own chin and over Ali's hole. 

The older man moaned out and panted feeling the drool and wrapped a hand around himself stroking faster and faster as the moments passed and his orgasm drew nearer. Before he knew it the counter had a pool of cum on it and his hand was dripping with the rest. Alistaire then realised Jesse wasn't eating him out anymore and he turned his head to see where the cowboy was but his lips were met with familiar rough ones which he kissed passionately. "Want me to cum on ya?" 

"Dadaidh please!" The cowboy then grinned knowing what that word meant and he stroked himself already close from watching Ali moan and writhe under him. Soon a string of white cum landed over Ali's hole. 

"Yer gunna pull those trousers back up and walk around all messy like this for the rest of the day, ya understand me?" Ali nodded and pulled his black cargo trousers back up but not before Jesse got a sneaky last spank to his right arse cheek leaving a red hand mark there.


	2. Dirty talk (Felix/Soldier 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soldier and his clone reliving old memories together with some loving, kissing and nibbling.
> 
> Oh, did I forget to mention there's dirty talking too? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Dirty Talk
> 
> **If you’re here for the smut then just skip this, if you would like a little context then please read the notes below :)**
> 
>  
> 
> Felix is an idea I came up with that is shared between a few people close friends of mine and I’ve been hesitant to actually share him but I enjoy writing about him so I’m going to put a few fics with him in in this series. Felix is a clone of the young Jack Morrison, though he quickly tried to make himself distinguishable with the help of Jesse McCree the one who found him and released him from his cloning tube. He isn’t an exact copy though he has **asthma** and his scars look like they’re there they aren’t raised like a proper battle scar would be. If you have anymore questions about Felix please feel free to IM me on tumblr on of AO3 :) thank you for reading.

Jack hadn’t been keen on having Felix around, he made him remember the good old days too much, when he was Strike-Commander. When he had been with Gabriel, Jack had denied remembering what specific moment Felix had been made from he knew exactly when. He could see it in the mans eyes, the excitement the adrenaline just a fresh faced man who had received his promotion and had a loyal loving boyfriend by his side. He often had moments where he wanted to take his anger out on Felix but it wouldn’t do anything to change the past, nothing he could do would change the past…

He blinked out of his thoughts realising he had been day dreaming again sitting in his quarters at his desk doing paperwork, this stuff really did screw with his head. Jack glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table, ugh 0100 hours? Ugh maybe he had just been sleeping with his eyes open? If that was even possible. The old soldier jumped a little as there was a knock on the door, it wasn’t loud obviously someone was being careful not to wake anyone else. He stood up to go over and open it seeing it was a rather smiley Felix “What are you doing up this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing but we both already know the answer to that now don’t we?” Nightmares, people dying before their eyes the guilt that they couldn’t do anything about it. “I thought maybe we could talk?” The blonde looked hopeful with his big baby blues gazing around Jack and into the mans room. Jack fought an inner battle with himself and then nodded stepping aside to let Felix in.

“Just don’t move anything.” The older man closed the door moving back over to his desk to clean up the scattered papers to continue them tomorrow.

“Don’t worry I won’t touch anything.” Felix then moved over to the bed sitting down on it since it seemed to be the only thing free to sit down on. “So you seem cranky lately… When was the last time you had a fuck?” Jack froze in his place, did he really just straight up ask him that? He knew he wasn’t one to shy away from sex but he hadn’t expected for him to be that blunt, it was surely McCree’s influence he was going to have a word with that boy he swore on his life.

“That’s none of your concern Felix.”

“Oh, so we’re using names now? If it’s none of my concern then it’s none of yours either, since we’re the same person… Come on Jack, I won’t judge you.” He sighed he knew his younger self was stubborn and he wasn’t going to give up until he got his way.

"Fine. Before the promotion when Gabriel and I..."

“Oh, over the desk.” Both of them fell quiet, keeping their thoughts to themselves until Jack decided to break the silence.

“Yes.” He heard Felix stand up from the bed but he had his back to the man he half expected him to leave, just to hear the door click shut and that was that. They were never to speak about it ever again but instead he felt warm soft arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

"Hush, pretend I’m Gabriel.”

“What?” Jack seemed confused, was Felix trying to comfort him?

“Pretend I’m Gabe…” The room fell quiet again but this time it wasn’t an awkward silence, the room had an air of acceptance in it.

“Gabe would be whispering dirty things in my ear by now…” Felix drew closer to Jack’s ear breathing hot against it before he started speaking.

“Remember when I made you cum twice in a meeting? Your cum dripping all over your trousers and onto the floor, my my what a mess you made. I want to make you cum like that again except this time into my mouth whilst I’m fucking you. You’re going to be a good boy for Papi and do exactly as I say, do you understand?”

“Y-yes Papi.” Jack shivered and tilted his head to let Felix kiss down his neck. Felix then reached around the other to undo his belt and the flies on his trousers, slipping his hand in past the older mans underwear to pull his cock out which was already hard.

“Mmmm fuck I could pin you against that wall right now but this isn’t about me is it? I’m just here for you.” Felix placed gentle kisses on Jack’s neck nibbling but nothing that would mark the mans skin he knew how Jack felt about marks. His hand would slowly stroke up and down the thick length though he wouldn’t change his pace. “Close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

“Mmmh.” Jack closed his eyes focusing on the hand going along his cock and Felix’s breathing against his ear.

“In a moment I’m going to get on my knees and take that big cock of yours in my mouth. I’m going to suck you for a while and then, then I’m going to lick your balls with my warm wet tongue. Until you’re begging me to let you cum, and I will. But all over my face, then you’re going to open your eyes and look at me. Do you understand Jack?” He moved away when the other man nodded, Felix did exactly as he said moving around the front of Jack to get on his knee’s taking the thick cock in front of him into his wet warm mouth. Dragging his tongue on the underside as his hand was at the base pulling his foreskin up and down as he sucked.

“Mmmmm Felix…” Maybe this had been a good idea, as the blonde had said they were the same person despite a few memories that were beyond Felix’s years. They knew exactly what the other liked, how Gabriel used to pleasure them maybe Jack could warm up to Felix in time. The older man then tuned out of his thoughts and in to listen to his own moans and the sounds of Felix sucking on his length he was sure the other was enjoying the salty taste of his pre-cum.

“You like that Jack?” He spoke around Jack’s length before pulling away leaving a string of saliva between his lips and the thick cock before scooting closer to lean under and take Jack’s balls in his mouth licking them too. At the same time he stroked the cock but just barely enough to tease but not enough to make the other orgasm.

“F-fuck… Felix, s-so good.” Jack panted and mewled wanting to buck into the hand getting closer and closer to orgasm the he didn’t know he had needed for all these years. With a sloppy pop the blonde pulled his mouth away from the now wet balls and placed himself directly in front of Jack’s cock stroking quicker trying to get him to cum.

“Cum for me Jack, make me your messy little slut. Make me yours and I promise next time you can bury yourself in my pink tight ho-!” Felix squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the first strings of cum hit his face and opened his mouth. Jack looked down to the man shivering with need and watching as it happen… My god it was a pretty sight.


End file.
